Sergeant Roth?
by Chocolate Eyes Black Soul
Summary: Raven quits the team and joins the army. BBxRaexTer,RobxStar,and friendship pairings. RvBxTTxHaloxRedwall. Rated for language. May be going off the air soon.
1. You're No Patriot!

As I wrote this and got ideas for later chapters, it turned into a sort of a Teen TitansxRed vs blue Crossover. Heh. Okay, so basically Terra keeps poking at Raven's religion and whether or not she loves the USA. So, Raven joins the military to prove she can be a patriot but ends up in the middle of a huge war. Most likely this war can be classified as World War 3.Please give me ideas as to what the war should be called, who the Americans are fighting, and what happens in it to get Raven promoted to Sergeant. Follow her as she goes from Rookie, to Private Roth until finally she's Sergeant Roth, Sarge to her squad of willing-to-fight troops in 31 Bravo. Will the Titans ever see her again? HELL YEA!! How will the Titans react when they see Sergeant Roth?

Warning: Swearing, snobbiness, patriotism, calling Jump City a hell-hole,Terra singing The Star-Spangled Banner, mentionings of Red vs Blue.

PITC: One-sided BBxRae

A/N: I'm from Canada so tell me if I get the USA national anthem wrong. PITC stands for Pairings In This Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own the USA national anthem and I definitely don't own Red vs Blue. The people at Rooster Teeth do. Lucky cockbites...

_Sergeant Roth!?!?_

_Chapter 1: You're no Patriot!_

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing but best of all; there was no crime whatsoever! A great day for the Teen Titans. But not for every Titan. Terra, the blonde geomancer, was bored as hell and wanted to kick some bad guy butt.

"I'M BORRRRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO DO SOMETHINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined the earth-controlling Titan, flopping down on the couch then getting up again. Then repeating the process over and over again.

"Why don't you do something productive? Like not provoking me to send you to another dimension? Or not giving me a migraine?" asked Raven irritably. Her hands were gripping the sides of her book.

"Calm down, Raven. What are you reading? Poetry, adventure, fantasy...?"Asked Robin

"Spells. You know, there's one here I could use to make Terra shut up... and one that would prevent her from moving ever again." answered Raven slyly, a hint of a cunning smile crossing her features as she looked over at Terra, the smile widening into a devilish grin. "Heh heh heh..."

Terra screamed and leaped into Beast Boy's arms. "Beast Boy, help! She's gonna jump me!! Protect me from her!!"

"Oh, Raven's just kidding, aren't you Rae?"

"How many times must I fucking tell you? It's RAVEN not RAE.R-A-V-E-N!!

"Sorry. But you're just kidding, aren't ya?"

"Of course!... Or am I...? Heh heh heh. Better watch your back Terra. Your spine is the first thing to go."

"Eep!"

Robin laughed. "Now Raven. Stop scaring Terra."

"Heh... Bow-chicka-bow-wow... I gotta stop watching Red vs Blue all the time..." Raven loved Red vs Blue. It was hilarious to her even though she hated guns.

Beast Boy grinned. He didn't know how Raven had found out about Red vs Blue but she'd instantly become hooked.

"Well, Terra and I are gonna go have some fun together. See ya around"

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow... Heh heh heh..." Raven snickered in the background.

He realized why she'd said that when Robin laughed as well. "EW!!!!!! I didn't mean it like that .I just meant... well... umm..." protested the changeling.

His distress only made the two birds laugh harder. Together they sounded like hyenas but Beast Boy's animal hearing could pick out a feminine, bell-like laughter coming from his empathy friend. Tears were rolling down their cheeks when they finally calmed down.

"Heh... Have fun together... Bow-chicka-bow-wow." whispered Raven as she wiped away a tear. She paused then cracked up along with Robin. They both fell off the couch, howling and holding their sides with laughter. Cyborg and Starfire walked in and looked at the birds on the floor.

"Ummm... Are they having a heart attack or a seizure?" asked the half man, half machine.

"Yes, do our friends require medical assistance?" asked the alien worriedly.

Raven straightened up. "No, we're okay. Beast Boy just happened to say something that my sick, twisted mind turned into a sex joke. Heh heh heh... Have fun together... Okay, I'm done."

"Yeah, we're fine. It was so well-timed that it was absolutely hilarious." gasped the black-haired boy between trying to get his breath back.

"Anyway... It's too goddamn hot... I hate living in this Hellhole we call America... Especially because we live in GODDAMNED CALIFORNIA!! I HATE SUMMER IN CALIFORNIA!!!!!!" yelled Raven angrily, the laughing fit having made her sweaty, tired and incredibly irritable.

Terra gasped, "You HATE America? That's unpatriotic! I'll show you a real patriot."

_Oh, say can you see,_

_By the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hailed_

_At the twilight's last gleaming,_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars,_

_Thru the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched_

_Were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets red glare,_

_The bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night_

_That our flag was still there._

_O, say, does that_

_Star-Spangled Banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free_

_And the home of the brave?_

"See? I'm a real patriot!" said Terra proudly.

"Uh-huh... Fascinating... Wait, no it isn't." replied the violet-haired sorceress.

"You're not patriotic. Do you love America?"

"Erm... What? No, I don't love this fucking shit hole that I am forced to call my home."

Terra stared at her, horrified. "WHAT!?!?!?!?"

The Titans looked between the two, wondering whose side to take. "You know what? I don't care whether you think I'm fucking patriotic or not. This conversation is over. And you know what else? You're a mother-fucking, cock-biting fucktard excuse for a Titan." exploded Raven angrily, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, "Why don't you go play in a wood chipper?"

Terra was speechless at the colourful string of words the pessimistic, purple-haired powerhouse had used (A/N: Heh. Too many p's). As Raven stormed out, making light bulbs and other various electronics explode, Terra opened her mouth to make a nasty retort but a lash of black energy across her face shut her up. Tears rolled into her eyes at the pain of the small cut. The attack had obviously been meant to only frighten and slightly injure but Terra, being a drama queen, made a huge scene of making Beast Boy hold her hand while Cyborg unwillingly inspected the scratch. Robin sighed and Starfire looked at him and said, "I believe Friend Terra has done the hurting of the feelings of Friend Raven."

"So do I, Star. I'll go talk to her." responded the Boy Wonder quietly. He stood up and followed the trail of broken electronics, especially the broken light bulbs to the darkest room in the tower. He knocked lightly on the door and called, "Raven? It's Robin. Open the door. I want to talk to you."

An angry voice, slightly muffled by the door, came back to him, "Go away. Leave me alone."

He sighed. He had known that it would be extremely hard to get Raven to talk about her feelings about the "conversation" but almost as hard to even get the door to her room open. Raven was reclusive, mysterious, but also very shy, especially about feelings. She put up a 'Keep away from me or I'll kill you' front because she didn't want all the chaos a social life brings but also because she was shy and her sarcasm and insults were her way of not having to socialize with others. It had taken him a long time just to have a five minute conversation with her and it had gone something like this:

Robin: Hey Raven.

Raven: Hello.

Robin: What are you doing?

Raven: Reading.

Robin: Nice day we're having huh?

Raven: Too hot.

Robin: Well sure, but we're in California.It's always hot here.

Raven: I don't like it.

Robin: You'll get used to it.

Raven: I highly doubt that.

Robin: So... What are you reading?

Raven: Poetry. Edgar Allen Poe's to be exact.

Robin: Ah. What's your favorite poem?

Raven: The Raven.

Robin: Shoulda guessed.

Raven: ...

Robin: Well... What do you think of Earth?

Raven: Too violent, too loud, too polluted, this dimension smells. So, pretty much, I don't like it. No offense though.

Robin: None taken.

Raven: Good.

Robin: What's Azarath like?

Raven: Peaceful, quiet, tranquil, beautiful.

Robin: Oh. Well then... Did you have festivals or something like that?

Raven: Nameday Feasts.

Robin: Oh. Okay. What's a Nameday Feast? And what's a Nameday?

Raven: Namedays are days when we name the day and on that day we have a giant feast because a good thing happened. Hence, the Nameday Feast.

Robin: Oh well... What do you mean you name the day?

Raven: You know, The Summer of the Talking Squirrel, The Autumn of the Eagle, The Spring of the Raven's Return, The Summer of the Fire Star, The Winter of the Dragon's Return... Etcetera.

Robin: Oh. What do you eat at these fea-

(alarm going off)

"Raven, c'mon. I just want to talk. Open the door."

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Raven. Calm down. I'm not leaving until you talk about-"

"JUST GO AWAY!!!!"

"No Raven. You're my friend and when you're upset, I'm upset. But bottling up your feelings and blocking out the pain doesn't make it go away, you know. You have to talk about it or it keeps getting worse and worse until you can't even levitate, there's just to much weight on your shoulders from your sadness. We have a bond, remember? I can feel your sadness and anger from out here, right through your door. Now c'mon just open the door and we'll talk, okay? We don't even have to talk in your room. We can go to the roof, or my room, or the gym, or anywhere!"

There was a pause, then a sigh and a series of clicks. Robin knew he'd won. "Door's open..." called Raven quietly. He smiled triumphantly as he made his way inside her room. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a forlorn figure sitting on the bed. She looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Everyone has a right for their own opinion, right? I'm allowed to not like America aren't I?"

"Of course you are." He pulled her into a tight hug. For once she didn't pull away quickly. In fact, she hugged him back.

"Then why does Terra yell at me when I say I don't like it?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. Don't let it get to you though"

Raven sniffled and wiped away the tears threatening to fall over her extremely long eyelashes. "Okay."

They continued to talk about other things. Life, people, happenings in each other's lives, and slowly Raven's sadness started to disappear, replaced by her sarcastic statements and monotonous voice.

End Chapter

So how'd you like it? I think I got Raven a little OOC with the laughing fit. But I wanted Beast Boy to get embarrassed about something (and notice something beautiful/cute/whatever about Raven) and be glad I threw away the 'Get-Raven-To-Pants-Him' idea. I write my stories quick but only if I have ideas to turn into chapters so make sure you suggest ideas and pairings for me. Please review. Thank-you. Hope you liked it.


	2. A Cold Alliance

Here's the second chappie everybody! Many thanks to anyone who reviewed! God knows I need it.

Warning: Well... pretty much, betrayal and decisions. I may make someone sing again though so watch yourself.

_Sergeant Roth!?!?_

_Chapter 2: A Cold Alliance_

Terra wandered around town, deep in thought. You could tell this because she didn't notice all the looks she got from fanboys. As she walked along, she lost track of where she was going and how long she'd been strolling for. Suddenly, she stumbled and she was snapped out of her reverie. Taking a moment to recover from her surprise, she stopped and surveyed her surroundings. All of a sudden, she was swooped off her feet and into a nearby wall. She felt the breath rush out of her with a whoosh. Gasping, she tried to fill her lungs again. Looking up, the geomancer's jaw dropped open. There, in front of her, was the frozen expression of her former master. His cool voice filled her ears and made her grimace.

"Hello Terra, I heard you were insulted by a teammate of yours, a certain half-demon."

"T-t-that's true... So what?"

"Well, I have a proposition for you. What say we 'dispose' of her so you can take the spotlight from her deader-than-dead hands?"

"How would we do that?"

"Easy, you simply get her out away from the Titans, very far away, where no can hear her screams for help, take away her communicator so she can't call for help and I'll handle the rest.

"..."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"… Deal."

Pan over to Raven

In bird-form, Raven sat horrified on a pole above Terra and Slade. She'd been suspicious when Terra stalked out without a word, completely ignoring any questions from her teammates.

'I can't believe it, she's putting a hit on me... That traitorous little bitch. Traitorous Terra... Heh heh. I should use that one later.'

Giving her wings a flip, she thought "I better tell Robin and the others about- No wait, they won't believe me. I'd sound like I was trying to frame their oh-so-perfect golden goddess. But if I stay with the Titans, they could be in danger... I know! I'll go somewhere Sly Slade and Traitorous Terra could never find me. Damn, that Sly Slade shit was weak... I gotta work on my insults... Anyway, on to my escape from Slade and Terra plans."

Looking down, she noticed Terra alone. Sneaking a look around her, she didn't see Slade anywhere. She hoped that meant he didn't know where she was. She waited, watching the blonde traitor laugh a hysterical, maniacal laugh that sent shivers through her avian spine. Lifting off, she flew as fast as she could, which was incredibly fast since she was quite nimble on her wings and her feet. Soaring along, she sighted Downtown and a big green building. She landed in front of it and looked at the signs that said in huge letters, 'We want you to join the American Army!'

'The Army... Hmmm... A pacificist like me wouldn't be expected to join the military... It's perfect! The Titans are safe and I'm away from Sneaky Slade and Turbulent Terra.'

Walking bravely in, the goth marched up to the desk, picked up a pen and said, "I'd like to join the Army, please."

End Chapter

I felt like I should end it here. Please press that little button below this and submit a review. Go on. Press it. It'll only take a moment of your time. I'll try to update soon, if anyone is following this story and is actually enjoying it. Hope you liked the chapter. See you later reader-...aters... Damn... I really do need to work on my stuff. Sorry that it's so short.


	3. First Day in the Army

It's my birthday so here's my present to you. The third chappie comin' at ya.Ya know, It's gettin' pretty Red vs Blue-esque(spelling?) in this chappie and there will be the Titans in this so to all you lovers of other characters, this is my gift to you. I put in some of the Redwall names to make Raven's name sound exotic since Arella seemed like an Azarathian name and no one ever learns whether or not Raven has a middle name and if she does, what it is. So I just made up that the fact Raven's middle names come from Redwall people and that Raven is the Taggerung. I'm gonna pretend that the Redwall people are Azarathian heroes and such. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I love all my readers THIIIISSSS much! Errrmmm... that's a lot by the way.

Warning: Mean military people, a presumably gay sargent (Yay Cappy Butch Flowers!! Everyone loves Captain Butch Flowers!!), romance, and a evil, traitorous blonde bitch trying to get a certain green changeling's attention.

Disclaimer(Forgot it in the last chapter. Sorry):Still don't own Teen Titans, Red vs Blue or any of the Redwall series. That'd be awesome if I did though. I could turn my fics into episodes. Sweeeeet... Anywho... On with the story! Enjoy mates!

_Sargent Roth!?!?_

_Chapter 3: First Day in the Army_

Walking bravely in, the goth marched up to the desk, picked up a pen and said, "I'd like to join the Army, please."

"Great! The military's always looking for young, willing soldiers. Just fill out these papers please and show me some identification. Regulation, you know."

Whipping out her health card, she nodded. "Of course, I understand." She leaned over and wrote the information needed to get her into the military.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. Go down the hallway to my left and it's the last door on your right. You'll meet the rest of the soldiers in there, if they haven't gone out to lunch or something, get briefed and start your training."

"Great, thanks."

She headed down the corridor he'd indicated and paused only briefly when he called out, "Welcome to the American Army, Rookie."

Smiling to herself, she walked right in the room she'd been told to go to. Her smile faded when she heard a voice bark loudly, "Hey guys, check it out! We've got ourselves a new rookie!"

"Fresh material to melt down and mold into the perfect soldier! Stand straight and salute dirtbag!"

"Now, now. Let's give a nice, warm welcome to our newest recruit... Errmmm... What's your name?"

"Raven, sir. Raven Trisscar Angela Matthias Martin Beth Zann Juskarath Taggerung Reguba Roth. But I prefer Raven. Or Tagg."

"That's a long name miss. But if you prefer Raven then that's what we'll call you."

Grumbled Hi's came from around the huge room, making the nice man grin and say proudly, "Your delightful tomfoolery puts a spring in my step, and a bounce in my britches. If I weren't your commanding officer I'd pick you all up, give you a giant bear hug and make you call me Daddy."

Raven, slightly disturbed, said, "Uh… thank God for the chain of command?"(A/N: Raven learned how to cover up her religion but that doesn't stop her from swearing to Azar majority of the time. Just thought I'd point that out. And I know this is Church's line but I could see Raven saying it so I made it her's. I love Fanfics. I can do whatever I want!)

Sniggers exploded from the soldiers and a smoking man eating a HoHo and drinking a beer swaggered up to her and gave her a 'look' that said "A rookie huh? Just perfect..."(A/N: Sorry I didn't mention this before but since Red and Blue are supposedly the same, I made them both the American Army.)

"Well, ummmm... what're your names?"

The man who had given her the look replied in a bored tone, "Grif."

"Hi...Grif" she replied.

The kind man smiled at her and said, "And I'm Captain Butch Flowers." (A/N: Yeah, I know he's dead, so what? He may die in later chapters so why should anyone care whether or not he's alive now?)

She heard different voices call out, "Church."

"Tucker. Hey baby."

"Caboose!"

"Simmons."

"Donut. You want to do each other's hair?"

"Sister. Hey."

"Sarge, dirtbag."

"Errrr... okay. Hi everybody."

And so, Church walked over to her and handed her a gun. "This is a Battle Rifle. Learn to control it and don't kill your teammates. Especially me." (A/N: Goddamn! Okay, sorry. This'll be the last one in this chapter, I promise. What kind of gun does Tex use? I've never played Halo and I got an iMac so I can't play on my computer and find out the names of each gun.)

"Okay. I mean, yes, sir!" Instinct told her to salute so she did so.

"Heh. I'm gonna like havin' you around, Rookie. Unless you're a retard. In which case, kill yourself."

"Nah, I'm pretty smart for my a-"

She was cut off by a voice droning, " Bllaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggg..."

"Oh cool! Is that an Alien?"

"Yeah, he's my kid. Hard for single dads to pick up chicks..."

"You know, girls usually love single dads."

"Really? Sweet! I'm taking Junior to the Park for a walk guys! See ya!" He shot off with the Alien towards the front door.

"Oh great, now you've gone and gotten him started. Now he'll dress and act like a pimp."

"Whoops. Sorry. Didn't know."

"Hello. I am Private Michael J. Caboose. Would you like to come meet Sheila?" The blonde seemed nice enough so she nodded, "Hooray! Come on! Sheila is in the... the... the place where we keep cars an' tanks an'... fireworks."

Deciding to ignore the latter part of the sentence, she replied, "You mean the vehical storage?"

"Yeah yeah! The vehicall(A/N: Jesus Christ!! Sorry!! He actually pronounced it vee-hick-call) storage. Do you have a tela-muh-scope like Church does? Church is my best friend ever." He sounded incredibly proud so she decided to humour him.

"I'm sure he is. Now where's this Sheila I've heard so much about?"

Suddenly she walked right into a tank, a big one at that. Regaining her composure after several minutes of trying to get her breath back, she started to walk around the tank but the blonde had stopped. "This is Sheila. You gotta activitate(A/N: I gotta stop doing this, I'm really sorry. That's actually what he said. If there's any spelling mistakes when Caboose is talking, it's likely because I meant them to be there.) her so she can talk." He turned the keys in the ignition (I seriously doubt that's how they turn Sheila on, but in one of the PSA's Church says, "I'll go get the keys." So yeah.)

All of a sudden, the tank's headlights turn on and the cannon raises up a bit and says, "Thank-you for activating the M808B Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila."

"Um... Hello Sheila... You may call me Raven... or Tagg."

The tank and her chatted for awhile, Raven realixing that the tank was simply an AI inside a tank and that the AI was just like a girl. "Have you ever had someone looking at your treads?"

"Well, I don't have treads, but I've seen men staring at things they really shouldn't."

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here_

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down - decide not to go on_

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls - remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

_Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more -Yeah that's worth fighting for_

The song rang inside her head as she looked down at her new gun. 'This is gonna be great!'

Pan over to Titans

"Raven! Raven? Raven, where are ya? I want to apologize for Terra! C'mon Raven, I know she hurt your feelings but c'mon, you know how much she loves America!" Beast Boy stood at the goth's door, yelling and knocking.

"What are you doing?" asked a masculine voice, making him jump.

"Trying to find Raven. She didn't come back after her walk. Have you seen her, Robin?"

"Hmm... Maybe she went to that cafe she always goes to."

"Maybe..."

Raven, who had come back to the Tower to get her things, stopped packing to listen to the voices. Heaving the heavy duffle bag up on her shoulder, she bid them a silent farewell. 'They'll be safe if you're gone, keep going and leave!'

She looked around her now-empty room. Strangely enough, it seemed even gloomier without any of the strange decorations, books, candles or any of her other stuff. The empath found it a little unsettling. Picking up a notebook, quill and some ink she'd left out, she wrote a good-bye/resignation note to the Titans. 'Be safe.' added the runaway Titan mentally. Sliding the window silently open, she let herself drift over the bay, the moonlight reflecting itself in her eyes and on the water, giving her the most beautiful look none had ever witnessed in mortality before.(Ooh, that was kinda poetic.)

Meanwhile, back at the Tower(It's a spoof of, Meanwhile back at the Ranch.)

"Friends, have you seen Friend Raven? I would very much like to find her so we can engage in the talk of girls."

"We can't find her either Star. She wasn't in her room... She with you, Cy?''

The mechanical teen, who had just come in, shrugged and replied, "Nah, I was looking for her though. I wanted her to help me with the T-car."

"Maybe Terra knows..."

"Maybe I know what?"

"Hey Terra, have you seen Raven?"

"No, why? Is she missing?" Terra actually sounded... disappointed?

"Well, we can't find her... so where could she... Robin? What's wrong?"

"I...I just went to Raven's room... and it's... empty. No books, candles, nothing. And I found this taped to the door.

In his hand was a beautifully written note. It said,

Dearest Titans,

I, Raven Trisscar Angela Matthias Martin Beth Zann Juskarath Taggerung Reguba Roth, (Don't you dare laugh Beast Boy or I'll murder you in your sleep.) am resigning from the Titans. I have my reasons.

Star, thanks for your "tips" and caring. You're my sister. I'll miss you.

Robin, I'm sure one of these days, I won't be nervous to talk about my feelings. Thanks a lot. I'll miss you and, as hard as it is to admit it, I was touched you cared enough to spend time to build trust with me. Do I have to say I'll miss you everytime? You should know me well enough to know I'll miss you.

Cyborg, thanks for teaching me about cars. I probably would have freaked out and lost control everytime I saw one. You're my older brother. A guardian, if you'll allow me to speak poetically.

Beast Boy, you may be an annoying, immature prankster, but I'll admit, it was kind of nice of you to try so hard to get me to smile. I guess I might even miss your jokes and such. Maybe.

The writing went from beautiful, graceful strokes to hard, angered scrawlings that almost ripped through the parchment here.

Terra... I guess... If you try a little harder, you might be a great Titan. Perhaps. Don't hold your breath though. I don't think I'll miss you, but I'll pretend I do. I can be a pretty good actress if I want to.

Remember, never give up. Trust your instincts.(A/N: Teehee. Can you tell I play Starfox?) Good luck. Be careful. Don't get yourselves killed. I don't exactly want to come back and find my friends dead, you know.

Hope you're not too mad with me for leaving on such short notice,

Your friend Raven.(Please don't make me write my full name. My hand's really cramped up now anyway and I know someone will blackmail me for it.)

"She's...gone?... But... But... why?" Beast Boy was stuttering, he was so shocked.

Starfire was sobbing, blaming herself. Robin tried to comfort her. Cyborg just had an angry look on her face. Terra even looked sad. Looking over at him, fake, huge, watery tears rolled into her eyes. "She wrote that she wouldn't miss me... I'm gonna miss her... Why wouldn't she miss me? Everyone would miss me if they had the chance. Would you miss me?"

He decided to simply try and lighten the mood instead of answering Terra's question. "Maybe... Maybe it's just a joke. Maybe tomorrow we'll wake up and we'll walk into the living room and she'll be there, waiting to surprise us." It was sort of a hopeless attempt to lighten the mood, to get Starfire to stop crying.

Cyborg looked up and said in a steady tone, "I'm going into town to look for her. If I find her, I'm going to drag her back here, kicking and screaming."

"I'll help Cy."

"Nah, Robin. You, BB and Terra stay here and comfort Star. I'll find her. I promise you that."

Suddenly something dawned on Terra. She cracked up, howling with laughter. The other Titans stared at her. "Didn't you catch her full name? Her name's Raven Trisscar Angela Matthias Martin Beth Zann Juskarath Taggerung Reguba Roth. Martin is a guy's name. And maybe Matthias is too. And she's got all those stupid names. I mean, who's ever heard of someone being called ZANN JUSKARATH TAGGERUNG?!?! Those are the most retarded names I've ever heard!!"

"This isn't the time Ter. Any other time I would've laughed at her names too, but we can tease her when we find her and bring her back to Titan's Tower." For some reason, Beast Boy wasn't finding Raven's names very funny. Actually, he thought they were kinda cool. The changeling resolved to ask her later if the names meant anything and if his name meant anything in Azarathian or how to say his name in Azarathian.

"No, you guys won't tease Raven at all. It's not funny."

"I agree Friends. I believe Friend Raven knew Friends Terra and Beast Boy would tease Friend Raven about her names and that is why she kept her very long name a secret."

"Yeah guys, keep off Raven's back."

"Well, those are stupid names."

Beast Boy kept quiet. He didn't want to upset his girlfriend.

End Chapter

Wow, that was long and, in my opinion, crappy. It'll (probably) get better though. I hope it'll get better. Please review. It'll make me write faster. Honest it will. Jesus. Last chapter was so short and now this one was so fucking long…. Heh. Weird. Hope you liked it.


	4. Confessions of a Sorts

Hey, as promised, here's Chapter 4. Now, you may have noticed that Tex wasn't in the last chappie. I was planning on making Raven sort of the new Tex, you know? Like, Raven, in the military, is going to be modeled after good, ol', bitchy Tex. Gotta love Tex. Also, right now, I'm reading Marlfox (Redwall) and gave Raven a nickname. Quiet you.  
Warning: Broken hearts and confessions of feeling. Two words. Jesus. Christ. This chapter is just a talk between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven, Robin, Terra and Starfire aren't in this chapter  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans, Halo, Red vs Blue, or Redwall. However, when I take over the world, they will all be mine! Mwahahahahahahaha! Sorry for any spelling mistakes in Chapter 3. I forgot to correct the title but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. I accidentally put realiXing instead of realizing and turns out that it's not a Battle Rifle, it's an Assault Rifle. Or something. I'm getting 2 different answers from people. Shut up, I've never played Halo before. Enjoy mates!!  
Sergeant Roth?  
Chapter 4: Confessions of a Sorts  
Beast Boy sat on the roof everyday at sunset since Raven had disappeared. Oh yes, his heart had broke the moment he heard Raven was quitting the team.

He knew it was stupid to sit here at the same time each day and watch for her on the horizon but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to just give up all hopes of ever seeing her again. After all, Raven used to quote somebody, he couldn't remember who, always saying, "Hope springs eternal in the human breast." to which Beast Boy would start to laugh at the word 'breast'.  
He jumped at the voice behind him, which had suddenly said, "Hey man, we all miss her but you are getting kinda… malnourished." The voice belonged to Cyborg.

Beast Boy leapt up and yelled angrily, "No! I won't give up! She'll come back! I know she will! And I'll be sitting here waiting and I'll run downstairs to tell you! I'll be the first Titan she sees, I promise you that!"

"Hey, I never said anything about giving up. All I was sayin' was that you might be hungry. I brought you up some lunch. No meat."

"… Sorry, man. I just miss her is all." The changeling was kind of guilty after he'd shouted like that.

"Hey, no problem. We all miss her. And it must be really tough for you, seeing as you love her and all." The words sounded sympathetic but they seemed kind of teasing as well.

"What! I do NOT love her! She's just my friend!!" He was quite defensive of his feelings and he hated that Cyborg had been able to guess his true feelings towards his purple-haired teammate. Sighing, he added, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yep. Hate to tell you it, man, but the others and I all wanted to get you two alone together, or out on a date. After all, opposites attract. Can't say I know whether or not Raven returns your feelings though. I asked her once, but she looked kind of awkward, trying to figure out her own feelings and put them into sentences, so I just let her not answer. Eventually she did. She said, 'I honestly don't know. I mean, he is nice and all… But he likes Terra and always will. He would never even think twice about a worthless half-demon like me. I was destined to be alone. No one can argue with destiny. I tried, and I almost destroyed the world against my wishes, so why try anyway?' Those were her exact words. You shoulda come out to her and told her how you felt. It's too late now."

Heaving another huge sigh, the green skinned Titan ran his fingers through his hair, saying, "I know; I was afraid she'd make fun of me. I wanted to find out what the girl under the cloak was like."

Cyborg looked out across the bay with a distant look, as if he were flying across the bay to Raven's side. "We all did. Robin was the one who found out first. He found out about Raven's past but she didn't include Trigon and the prophecy stuff. Found out she had a nickname. Calls her it in private so she won't be embarrassed. Told it to me once. Said her nickname was Songbreeze Swifteye. Mostly because she had really good eyesight and she could apparently outsing a lark. I went and asked her how come she doesn't sing anymore. She said that it would require emotion to sing." He sighed as well, then looked over at him, his human eye staring deep into his soul. "If we'd ever gotten Raven to sing for us and if she wasn't like my sister, I'd might've loved her too. 'Course, I do love her, but in a brotherly feeling. You, I'm guessing, would like to take her out to dinner or something like that. Don't glare at me like that. I'm just stating an observation."

"Yeah, I guess, but why did she just leave like that? It isn't fair. I wanted Raven to get comfortable around me then I would ask her out. Before I got the chance," He paused at the look his teammate gave him, "All right, before I got the COURAGE to ask her out, she disappeared."

Cyborg gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder, standing up and stretching as he did so. He had a competitive grin on his face when he turned to face the changeling again. "Don't worry man. We won't tease ya. But I will be watching you. If you start dating Raven, and you do one thing to upset her, I will turn you inside-out, kick you in the bay, take you out, tie you in a knot, force-feed you meat, weigh you down, and throw you into really deep water. Just so you know."

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not thinking any further than dinner and dancing or a nice movie!" He stood up as well, shaking his hands and head vigorously.

"C'mon Lover Boy. Let's go play some video games. Bet I can beat your high score in Mega Monkeys 7!!!"  
End Chapter  
Yeah, yeah. I know. But they're my favourite couple ever! I mean; it's so obvious! And they're just so cute together! And Cyborg always seemed like the type who'd be an over-protective older brother, always watching out for Raven in case anyone got on her nerves or hurt her feelings. Of course Robin does that too, but I couldn't figure out who would get which lines. Hope you liked it. 


	5. Ambushes and Flashbacks

Woot Chapter 5!! Thanks to reviewers and people who are kind enough to send me their thoughts and ideas! This is a flashback chapter. Full of flashbacks and such.

Warning: Characters from J&D and onward are here. Mostly cuz I think that Raven would look adorable, running around with an orange Ottsel riding on her shoulder. Shush. I like making a story with a ton of crossovers. Don't worry though. This'll probably be the last chapter with a TTxJ&D crossover. Maybe. They might be in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Sigh, don't you get it by now?!? I don't own anything in this fic and never will. Sorry, I'm in a bad mood.

_Sergeant Roth?_

_Chapter 5: Ambushes and Flashbacks_

Two whole years in the army. It was hard to believe, but she'd been able to survive basic training and her first station. It was dusty and quiet, a box-canyon by the name of Blood Gulch, or Coagulation when it needed a formal name. Looking over at Caboose and Tucker bicker about something or other, she sighed and thought of the way Beast Boy and Cyborg would always fight like that. Unknowingly, she reached into the waterproof pocket in the back of her black Spartan armour. When she realized that she'd pulled out the secret picture of the Titans, the goth sighed gently.

She missed them dearly, but she couldn't just quit and go home. She also missed Daxter, her childhood best friend. He had been turned into an Ottsel while they were disobeying direct orders and had gone to the mysterious Misty Island.

_Flashback:_

Warrior: Ohhhh… My aching head…

Daxter: I doubt that's one of your vital organs. Walk it off tough guy!

Warrior: Oh, sure, I was tough once. Maybe even the toughest of them all! I single-handedly defended this village against those horrid creatures for almost a year. Then that horrible monster arrived and commenced the boulder bombardment. So... full of valor... armor shining in the sun... I climbed the hill to take him on. But he pounded me like one tenderizes a Yakow steak

Daxter: Have you tried attacking him with your melodrama? Cuz it's killing me!

_End Flashback_

The black armoured Spartan was forced to smile whenever she thought of Daxter and how he was so funny and always able to make her smile or, sometimes, laugh. She always had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing

_Flashback:_

Daxter: We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, tickertape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs... (large breath) Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights. (stops and looks at Raven) GAME RIGHTS! Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims.

Next Occasion

Daxter: Good?! Listen, Rayn baby. We've been chased, attacked, shot at, poisoned, and blown up. How could it get any worse?!

Kleiver: Hello, ankle biters!

Daxter: It's worse.

_End Flashback_

Chuckling gently, she turned and looked at the battlefield in front of her. Captain Butch Flowers trudged next to her, though he was slightly in front. Everything seemed to move in slow motion al of a sudden.

They'd been told that Command had received a message of Blarg's and Honk's which Andy, the bomb made from an old protocol robot, had translated into "Attention, inhabitants of Earth! We, the Covenant, have decided that your planet has too much free will. And we like it, therefore, if you do not surrender to us, we will take it by force! That is all."

She heard a piercing scream as at least two-score Covenant jumped in front of them and started killing everyone. She watched Private Mickey go down, and others. Soon, it was only her and Flowers, back-to-back, fighting off every Covenant they could see.

"Looks like this is the end, Tagg, You were a good soldier." gasped Flowers from behind her.

"Thank-you sir."

"I can see an open spot, just big enough for you to squeeze through. Save yourself!"

"But…" He cut her off, barking angrily in a tone of voice she'd never heard him use.

"That's an order Private! Move it! Now!"

"I'm going to go ahead and disobey a direct order sir!"

"… All right… Let's take a few Aliens with us, eh Tagg?" She wished she could see his face, to see if he was smiling or frowning. His voice was choked with tears and pride.

"Yes sir! We'll go down fightin' like mad beasts! Let's give 'em blood 'n vinegar! EULALIAAAAAA!!!!!!" The battle raged on, and just as Raven had said, they fought like mad beasts, Covenant fell everywhere, the two soldiers roaring, yelling, and cheering when their bullets hit their marks, gasping when the Covenant hit their's. Blood splattered the ground and the two Spartans in the midst of it. The blood-drenched ground was littered with bodies, both Covenant and human. Both soldiers heard the shrill cries of the Covenant, and saw many of them retreating. Firing off one more bullet, she watched calmly as the last of the stupid, brave Covenants who'd stayed fell to the ground and lay limp and dead.

"Stupid Aliens… Never will learn not to mess with me…" She sighed underneath her breath. Surveying the battlefield, the blood and the bodies, she shuddered, knowing that SHE could have been one of those bodies in the many puddles of blood on the dusty ground. Her rifle was out of bullets and she was the only one in the regiment who carried an Assault Rifle (if you want, change it to Battle Rifle, I don't care.) so the black armoured, grief-stricken Spartan dragged herself through the bodies, looking for suitable weapons. The majority of the troops carried shotguns.

"It'll have to do… At least until I get some more ammo…" The former Titan sighed and turned back towards the jeep, which they had affectionately called the Warthog until the lone figure heard a soft moan. Spinning around, the thought-to-be last remaining soldier shot forward to her wounded captain's side.

"You'll be all right sir. Don't worry, you'll get better. I promise."

"No… I won't make it, Tagg. I'm going to die. Don't be sad though. You fought incredibly today. I… I want you to be my successor. You be the new captain. Or sergeant, same," Here he coughed. "Urgh… thing. I'm proud of you. **Cough Cough** but no one can live forever. It's my time to go. Avenge me. Promise me that you'll avenge…" An uncontrolled spasm rippled through his body so hard his armour started to shake for a few seconds then the teal Spartan lay still and silent.

"I promise." Said the remaining American. Then, raising her head to the clouds high above, her voice rose to a thunderous roar, "I, RAVEN TRISSCAR ANGELA MATTHIAS MARTIN BETH ZANN JUSKARATH TAGGERUNG REGUBA ROTH, SHALL AVENGE YOU!!! BLOOD AND VINEGAR!!!!!!!!!!! EULALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The grieving militant's demonic shriek curdled everyone's blood of the unit sent out to help Flowers' regiment when the ambush had started.

_Flashback_

"I can't believe that you're actually gonna go to Earth." An orange Ottsel said as he and a cloaked girl sat at the bar christened the Naughty Ottsel, formerly the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." The girl's voice was hoarse with tears.

"Yeah… I'll miss you too. But we can still be best friends… right? You'll never get better friends than me… right? We're best friends forever… right?" His voice was forlorn.

"Yes, we'll still be best friends, yes, I'll never get better friends than you, Dax, and yes, we are, and always will be, best friends forever. You don't have to worry 'bout that. After all, we'll always be messmates. I'll think of you whenever I see something furry or a bug." The female was referring to his exterminating career.

He was forced to smile when he heard this. Not to be outdone, he retorted, "Yeah, well… I'll think of you whenever I see somebody frowning, or when I see your mom or books." She knew he'd be thinking about her as much as she was of him.

The two embraced and the purple-haired cloaked girl stood up and left, saying, "I guess I should go finish packing and saying good-bye to people and places." He started to follow her but the girl shook her head, adding, "No Dax, I'd really just like to do this alone. Have fun. Keep that smile on your face and that twinkle in your eye. And don't give up your ladies man, flirtatious ways. I love watching you strike out." Though her voice was laughing and teasing, the Ottsel could still hear the anguish in her gentle voice.

His ears drooped as his childhood friend turned away and, quietly sobbing, turned away from him and went out the door into the street. Disappearing into the night, he sighed and watched his best friend's retreating back. Tomorrow, when she left for Earth, would be the last time he ever saw her, ever heard her voice, ever rode on her shoulder and served as her sidekick and comic relief. Blinking back his tears as well as he could, he strode back inside the bar and looked at a trophy which proudly stated "KRAS CITY GRAND CHAMPIONS". The orange Ottsel couldn't hold his tears back any longer. Sinking to the floor, he cried loud, wrenching sobs.

_End Flashback_

_End__Chapter_

Aww… I was really sad when I wrote this and read it over. It made me cry… Now I feel bad about having to put it up on the website for my readers to cry over… But don't worry! It'll be happier memories in later chappies. I promise. Also, the other Titans'll be in the next chapter.


	6. Lovestruck Fantasies

Hey everybody! Wazzup? Here's chapter 6 peeps! Also, I'm going to be spelling words the American way.

Warning: Well, pretty much… Accusations, fantasies and suspicions. Oh and romance. Can't forget the romance.

Disclaimer: My good looks are all that I own. Don't own anything in this fic or anywhere else.

_Sergeant Roth?_

_Chapter 6: Love-Struck Fantasies_

He dreamt of his violet goddess:

"_Oh Beast Boy, I've missed you so much…" A beautiful violet haired girl stood in front of him, her arms draped lazily, yet romantically around his neck, staring deep into his eyes._

"_I've missed you more. Raven, for a long time, I've wanted to tell you something. Something important." His arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, as if to prevent her from running away again._

"_What's that, handsome?" (_A/N: Hey, it's his fantasy.)

"_I love you. I love you more than I love tofu, pizza, pop, pranks and video games combined. I'd give up all of that if you'd just give me a chance to prove to you I can be a gentleman, that I could be a good boyfriend and, eventually, husband. So how about it? Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"_

"_Oh, Beast Boy, of course. One problem though."_

_His heart sank at her words. "What's that, beautiful?" he asked, mimicking her earlier reply._

_She smiled gently and moved in for a kiss. "Kiss me first, then I'll tell you."_

_Their lips met in a passionate kiss, his heart beat incredibly fast and he felt faint but he kept his cool and let himself relax in the bliss of it. An eternity seemed to pass and Raven, needing breath, pulled away, leaving him gasping for breath and more of her lips. "So, what's the problem with tonight? I can get us reservations tomorrow… If time is a problem."_

"_No Beast Boy, it's not the time. It's the fact that I quit the team two years ago. I'm way out in…" _

He felt himself being shaken outside his fantasy and a female voice calling out to him, "Beast Boy, wake up. C'mon sweetheart. I want to go shopping and _there's a sale on bikinis and LINGERIE… HINT HINT…_" He groaned and tried to call Raven back, so she could tell him where she was. So he could kiss her soft, textured lips again. He wanted the feeling back. Desperately. But, to please his girlfriend, he heaved himself up and prepared himself to watch her model skimpy bikinis and then, most likely, have her spend the night in his room against his will. (I'm not gonna turn that into a chapter. No one wants to know what they do together. **Shudders**)

_Later, that night…_

He dreamt a different dream that night:

_He was in a warm, steamy room. He was sweating and the top half of his uniform lay discarded nearby. Raven stood in front of him._

"_Raven, c'mon. The water'll do you good. It won't hurt to have someone else wash you. I'll be gentle. Honest."_

_Raven was holding her sides and howling with laughter. Between laughs, she gasped out, "You, ha ha ha, want me, to, heh heh heh heh heh, let YOU wash me? That is, by far, the funniest thing you've ever said, Beast Boy."_

"_I'm being serious! Look, just take off your leotard, cloak and boots and get in the tub. I made sure it wasn't too hot for you."_

_He was angry that she wasn't taking him seriously. He was mature. And handsome (By his standards. By the way, they're kind of low…). He was a very desirable young man. He may not have any facial hair or hair on his chest or anywhere else on his body, but he was sure that Raven, like all chicks, dug his pointy ears._

"_Heh. Sexaholic pervert. Go fuck your back-stabbing, blonde, betraying girlfriend. I don't want anything to do with the Titans anymore. Give it up. I'm not coming back, and never will. Deal with it. You're perfectly happy with Traitorous Terra. So why do you bother? You're pathetic. I hate you." The last three words of her mini-speech burned into his soul and tore open his heart. They echoed in his mind, taunting him and laughing cruelly and bitterly. 'She hates you…' He thought to himself. _(A/N: Hey, real quick question. Can one think to one's self while one is dreaming? Hmmm.)

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sat up in bed abruptly, sweating and gasping. In only a few moments, Robin was at his door. "Is everything all right, Beast Boy? I heard you scre.."

"No, I'm not okay! Raven's gone, and she said to me, just now, in my dream, that she was never coming back and that she hated me. I don't mean to annoy her so often. I just wanted her to smile." The changeling cut off his masked leader.

"Look Beast Boy, you know Raven couldn't do that. She could've lost control and hurt someone. Maybe she thought you were funny, maybe she didn't. You can't expect everyone to like your jokes, just as you can't expect every girl alive to like your ears. Just as I can't expect everyone to like living like Batman made me. I can't expect everyone to like having to train very early in the morning just because I happen to have grown accustomed to it over the years. You understand?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Good. Now, go back to sleep. You need to be well-rested to keep your strength up so you CAN be the first Titan Raven sees."

"Ok…"

BBxRae BBxRae Meanwhile, what's up with our favorite goth. BBxRae BBxRae

"What the hell? Why, in the name of Hell's gates, did you two cockbites sneak off during the ambush? If you'd stayed, we coulda saved Flowers!"

"But… But… Then, you wouldn't be a sergeant. You still woulda been a private like us…" answered Caboose, trembling all over and sounding like he had absolutely no backbone.

Tucker got a little braver and leaped forward and cried in a defiant, 'You-so-owe-us' voice, "Yeah, you should be thanking us, or giving us a promotion!"

"Yes. Besides, it is very cold. Perhaps, we should stop fighting and try to stay warm." Suggested the dark blue-armored Spartan.

"It's not that cold. See watch. Hey Caboose, go lick that pole."

"I am not falling for that again." (A/N: This was from a PSA. Missed Direction, I think it was called.)

"Argh, never mind. You two are spineless, gutless, sniveling worms! Drop and give me twenty. Then you two are running laps. Caboose, you can do girly laps."

"Why does he get to do girly laps?" demanded Tucker, with Caboose in the background asking, "What are gorilla laps?"

"Because he's too stupid to understand the concept of a full lap. And I… DON'T… LIKE… YOU…" The black-armored, black-hearted (not really…) Spartan emphasized every word on the latter part of her explaination.

"F-f-f-fair… e-enough…" The now Teal-colored Spartan's knees were audibly knocking, enhanced by the metal of the armor smashing together.

Grumbling, the former Titan made her way over to Sheila.

"Hello, Tagg. How are you today?"

"Eh, could be better. But I've been worse, so I guess I can't complain. And at least I'm far away from Slade, so I know he won't be able to kill me. And if he does manage, by some insane bit of bad luck, he DOES show up here, at least my armor will kinda protect me, though it would slow me down if I ever had to chase him down… Ah well, that's what a gun's for, eh Sheila?"

"Of course, Tagg. That is also what my cannon is for. On your command, I could do THIS. FIRING MAIN CANNON." These words were quickly followed by a giant explosion. BOOM!!!!!!

"Heh. Glad your always watching my back Sheila. Thanks. Just don't be watching it when you fire, if you catch my drift."

"Yes, I'll try not to kill you."

"Thanks. I owe ya."

"Tell me about your past, Tagg." Quickly, so as not to anger (and get killed by) the tank, she began; from as far back as she could remember.

_End Chapter_

I had fun writing this cuz I like being mean to Terra. Terra in general. She's a total bitch and deserves to die. Ooh… Good way to end the story… HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE…. DEATH TO THE TRAITOROUS BLONDE!!!!!!! Well, anyway, hoped you liked it and please review!!


	7. The Escort

Here's chapter seven, mates. Enjoy. And I'm so sorry for the wait. All my stories were on the Test Drive for Microsoft Word and when that disappeared I had to wait for my sister's boyfriend to install Word on the computer. I owe this chapter to ahilty and my sister's boyfriend, Bart. Ahilty sent me the idea for this chapter. And Bart installed Microsoft Word! Three cheers for ahilty and Bart!! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything in this fic. Would be cool though.

_Sergeant Roth?_

_Chapter Seven: The Escort_

"Friends, why are the Covenant attacking Earth? We have not done them any harm."

"Sometimes, war is because of greed. Other times, it's about rights. Religion. Other stuff. Y'know, Raven had a saying about going to war over religion. She'd say, 'Basically, they're fighting over who has the best imaginary friend.' And it's true. Maybe, we somehow offended the Covenant because of our multi-cultural civilizations. Maybe they think we should believe in their beliefs. Maybe they just desperately want more land. I don't know, Star." Robin and the others, everyone on Earth, was scared of the Covenant and perplexed as to why they wanted it so badly.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Beast Boy got up and answered. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was. "Hello, Mister P-p-p-president, what can we do for y-y-you?" At this, the Titans all rushed over.

"Hello. We have urgent matters to discuss. It has come to our attention that your Starfire is an alien. Is that true?"

"Yes… That's true, why?" Though what Robin was really thinking was, 'you just realized this now?'

"Well, we were thinking that maybe Starfire could sign a treaty with the Tamaranians to ensure their allegiance."

"That would be up to her, sir. Hey, Star, the president would like you to get the Tamaranians to help us in the war."

"What is the president?" She looked confused.

"Same thing as the Tamaranian emperor or empress. Except, the president is voted by the people to be the president." Robin was explaining very patiently. When he finished, he tried to ignore the looks he got from his teammates, and the snickers he heard from them in the background of Starfire thanking him for his explainations.

"Yes, Friends. I shall go to Tamaran and beg for aid in Earth's time of need."

"You're going to need a trained escort. The area around Tamaran is Covenant territory. It'd be impossible for you to get through in one piece. You'd be killed the moment they saw you. I have already arranged a Spartan unit to escort you. You will rendezvous with the sergeant at the military recruitment center in Downtown Jump City. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Terra suddenly got an idea, "Is the sergeant hot?"

"Depends on your point of view. The sergeant hates a lot of people, but some people like the bad ass, aggressive type, so… yeah…"

"You mean, he's wild and rugged!? Ooh, does he have a square jaw and a rough stubble? Is he strong? Would he be able to carry me?" She was excited about the idea of an aggressive boyfriend who could protect her in this goddamned war.

"I think Sarge is already looking at someone, but you might be able to win Sarge."

"Sarge?" Robin was suspicious, he'd wanted to know a full name and see indentification.

"Yes, that's what the unit Sarge commands calls our kick ass sergeant. Kind of a respectful name, you know?"

"All right. So we'll meet with a guy named Sarge, backed by a whole unit of soldiers. What's Sarge look like?" Robin, as always, was looking over every single detail. However, all the Titans were wondering what their escort would look like.

"Well, more than likely, Sarge will be wearing black Spartan armor. Always is, always will be. Don't ask how Sarge became a sergeant. It was horrible, entire unit wiped out, captain dying while promoting Sarge. Sarge, we think, has already been affected by shell shock. You would be too, if you were surrounded by Covenants and you ended up the last soldier standing, out of 40 troops, Sarge was the only one to live. Poor guy. Never deserved that. Lost friends, lost compassion, lost love for the world. But gained total, insatiable thirst for the blood of the Covenant, so don't worry, Sarge'll protect you." He smiled brightly at them, then continued, "Good luck, Titans. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders." The president disappeared from the screen.

"Whoa… Now I know how Raven felt with her destiny and all…" Beast Boy was stunned at the thought of the planet's fate being up to them and their success in the war. "How did she manage to handle all the pressure?"

"Raven told me she tried not thinking about it, which generally didn't work, but her best friend Daxter helped her through it. I asked her why her friend wasn't afraid of her demon side. She said he thought her demonic heritage was pretty cool and that her blood didn't determine who she was on the inside. He liked her for who she was, but no one else thought this way, other than Azar." Robin was thoughtful for a moment, then continued, "Wait a minute, she didn't mention her mother thinking that way… Star, what do you know about Raven's mother?"

"I heard from Friend Raven that her mother was beautiful, caring, and kind. But she seemed to be avoiding other questions about Arella. Perhaps… Do you think…?" The Titans already knew what she was getting at, and all shook their heads vigorously. "I hope not. That would be horrible. A child should be treated with love, and caring and live in a nurturing environment with a family who loves it."

"Hey guys! Look what I found! It's Raven's diary! Let's read it, she's not here to yell at us!" Before the Titans could stop her, she broke the gold lock, obviously of Azarathian making; proved by the Azarathian symbols on it, and began to read aloud: _"Dear Dumb Diary, I was told that I was supposed to write about my day in you, but my days have things in them that not even the worst criminals should be forced to read about. So, I decided to write about my adventures as Jak, dark hero. Here goes. It was nighttime in the little village on the edge of Azarath called Sandover Village, where I was currently being trained and staying while my mother began to get used to having a daughter around the house. I was staying with an old man and his daughter, Keira. The old man, named Samos, was a Sage of the healing and curing Eco, Green Eco. An expert, if you will. He was wise, telling us not to go to Misty Island, but my best friend, Daxter, and I, we already felt the pull of rebelliousness so we disobeyed and "borrowed" the Fisherman's boat and floated to Misty Island, the home of the dangerous creatures called Lurkers. Once there, Daxter complained about how creepy the island was, but our adventurous spirits got the better of us and pulled us away from the boat and safety. We overheard a secret meeting of Lurkers and two, at the time, unknown people. I wasn't too scared, but I was definitely worried about whether or not we were caught. The look of sheer terror but an odd look of interest on Daxter's face pulled me away from the meeting and to continue our exploration of the mysterious Island. We came upon a vat of Dark Eco and were both disgusted of the frightening ooze. Daxter tossed me a Precursor artifact while he investigated the Eco closer. When I turned around, a big, armored Lurker swinging a club came running towards us. At first, I stood rigid, unsure of what to do. Then I looked at the artifact in my hands. I thought of Samos, telling about the great powers of the Precursors and how they hid their powers in the artifacts. I made up my mind and ran forward, straight at the Lurker, when I was close enough, I chucked the artifact at it and the artifact exploded, instantly killing the Lurker and thrusting me back into Daxter, who fell in to the vat. When he came out, he wasn't my fiery-haired friend anymore. He was a furry… Ottsel? When he saw his furry arms, legs and twitching tail, he screamed so much, I could vaguely see the birds that hung around Samos' hut lift off and scatter. I resisted the urge to chuckle at this, he just looked so hilarious, mouth open wide enough to swallow his newly shaped head and screaming loud enough to bring Elders back to their physical forms. But I suppose, it isn't great being short, fuzzy and you just happen to itch in __**strange**__ places, if you catch my drift. After all, I was turned into a rabbit by Mumbo. And I itched. It itched so freakin' bad. Daxter passed out from lack of breath and I carried him back to the boat, instantly pushing the boat away from the dock and letting it carry us back to the shores of Sandover. When we got there, it was clear and bright out again and I almost wanted to forget about Daxter's plea to get Samos to help him and run down to Sentinel Beach to swim and chase sea birds. But I knew Daxter wanted to be turned back so we hurried up to the hut. Dax was angry when Samos refused to help him, even though Samos told us he couldn't if he wanted to. Apparently, we had to go to Gol Acheron and his sister Maia, the Sages of Dark Eco. Daxter and I were sent out for combat and traveling training, though it was easy enough. There weren't even any real enemies for us to fight, they were all just target practice dummies. Anyway, we continued north, fighting through hordes of Lurkers to get to Gol's citadel. When we got there, however, we saw a huge Precursor robot and the last four Sages, Samos being one of them, locked up in cages. We saw Samos, the Sage of Blue Eco, the Sage of Red Eco, and the Sage of Yellow Eco in their cages. We quickly completed the tasks needed to get us up to the cages and break the generators keeping the cage bars up. When we were able to finally get them all out of their cages, we headed up to the roof of the citadel where silos of Dark Eco, more than enough to destroy thousands of dimensions, were. Gol and Maia were trying to break them open! Daxter and I started to fight hem, shooting fireballs at them when we could and as fast as we could. Their Lurker minions proved to be a problem for us and we had to stop attacking Gol and Maia for a few moments to take them down before they took us down, hard. The four Sages put their Eco powers together to create Light Eco, the exact opposite of Dark Eco. Daxter did the most heroic sacrifice I'd ever seen. Instead of being selfish and getting himself changed back, he decided to stay fuzzy and use the Light Eco to save the world. As Daxter and I jumped on to a Precursor floating platform, I looked back to see the Precursor robot fall into the Dark Eco and I heard Gol and Maia's dying screams. It was horrible but Daxter and I started up a victory dance. We, by 'we' I mean the Sages, Daxter, Keira and I, opened up a beautiful Precursor door using the 100 Power Cells we'd found during our adventures. Behind the door, were two strange Precursor artifacts. One was a big ring, beautiful and with carvings and marking covering it. The carvings and markings were in Precursor, the earliest forms of the ancient language almost no one knew how to decipher. The other was a strange… vehicle. It was big and elaborate but Samos had apparently seen one like it before. After witnessing its power, which was to ride rifts, for ourselves, we were separated and we affectionately called it the Rift Rider. Not very creative, but it was straightforward and easy to remember. A huge monster and its strange minions came through the rift, infecting Sandover in dark despair, the huge monster mistook me for a boy! Ugh, why does everyone think I'm a boy!? We zoomed down a rift and I heard Daxter screaming and Keira asking what that thing was. But before anyone could discuss what it was exactly, the Rift Rider broke apart and we were separated. Daxter and I managed to stay together, and we hit the ground of a strange looking place. It had floating vehicles and what appeared to be guards. I was thinking Daxter would shout out what he thought of this place, when a whole squad of those guards came towards us, all barbaric-looking and fully armed with guns, which at the time, we knew nothing about, as Azarath had no such thing. Their leader scared Daxter away from me and they knocked me out. When I awoke, I was in a dimly lit prison, in a cell for no reason. I guess dropping out of the sky was a crime there. I was given a bit of stale bread and, at least, week old, warm water and as soon as I was finished, they grabbed me and shoved me forcefully into itchy prison clothes. No, not an orange jumpsuit. More of a forest green tunic and pants and no shoes. Thankfully, they let me keep my goggles and red neckerchief. I felt naked without them. For two years, they pumped me full of Dark Eco, excelling my demon side to an all time high. But I was chained down, and there was nothing I could do. I was beginning to pray for death's kiss to come and lull me to sleep forever, when I heard a former priest of Azarath, one who had disappeared for years, talking about how he had heard I might be different and Erol, the leader of the guards who'd knocked me out, which I'd learned were called the Krimzon Guards, saying his men couldn't hold off the advancing Metal Head armies without a new weapon. I suppose I was an experiment. A guinea pig, if you will. I'd heard them once call it, 'the Dark Warrior Program' and the fact that they were testing on me, without permission or my consent or even something to dull the pain, like an anesthetic or something, made me doubly angry, but I'd been taught even in the worst and unfair of times, to control my anger and work things out with words. But, I was a mute for the entirety of our last adventure. Now I felt a hatred burning within me that made me want to shout and scream, and most of all; kill the priest, whose first name I didn't know, all I knew was that he went by Baron Praxis. I had known there was a priest by the name of Something Praxis who'd disappeared long before I was born. I don't think anyone knew his first name, other than Azar, that is. The night that I was to be killed and labeled as a waster of money and resources, who should come and visit me to bust me out? Why, it's my old pal, Daxter, risking his tail, literally, to save me. I didn't want to look to see if it really was him, if the prayers I had when I first was thrown into that stinky, dank and damp cell had been answered. After all, I'd hallucinated seeing him several times and now I had given up the hope of him coming for me. But I heard his voice, calling out, "Ding, ding! Third floor, body chains, roach food, torture devices! Hey buddy, you see a hero around here? Whoa, what'd they do to you?!" I flickered my eyes open at this, but I was too weak to stay conscious, so I remained limp and in pain He continued, his voice indignant, "Well, that's a fine hello! I've been running all over this place, risking my tail, literally, to find you! …Jak… C'mon, it's me, Daxter! Say something! Just this once!" _

_I felt the rage bubbling inside me, dying to get to the surface but my efforts to swallow it were futile as I roared out, my eyes open wide, "I'm gonna kill Praxis!"_

_Ironically, he shushed me as though he hadn't actually wanted me to talk. We fought our way out of the prison after I'd broken my shackles when my rage had caused me to lose control and turn into Dark Jak, the Dark Eco version of myself. We worked for the Underground Movement, seeing as how they wanted to overthrow Baron Praxis and I wanted to kill him, it made perfect sense for us to be working together. Soon, we were introduced to Krew, a big gang lord. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that by 'big' I mean that we were introduced to a guy with a lot of gangs to work for him. No. He was, to say the least, HUGE. He had at least 5 or 6 chins, there was so much fat on him. He had a hover craft which allowed him transportation because his legs were thinner than Daxter's tail. Strange, the only place on him with no fat was his legs and feet. No offense to him, may he rest in peace, but he smelled worse than a wet Hip Hog in a warm barn. I don't see why I should pray that he rest in peace, seeing as he tried to kill me and because of the fact that he killed hundreds of people in gang wars and on his stupid suicidal smuggling runs. Man, don't try to say that five times fast. Stupidsuicidalsmuggling, Stupidsuicidalsmuggling, Stupidsuicidalsmuggling, Stupidsuicidalsmuggling, Stupidsuicidalsmuggling. Damn, that's hard. Anyway, I was a hired gun and a Wastelander. I went out with Sig, Krew's other Wastelander/hired gun, to snatch artifacts from outside the city walls, where no one, without permission of the highest forms, was allowed to go. Everyone in the city thought the place was a goddamned Utopia, except for the fact that their city was locked in a huge war between them and the Metal Heads, or the Hora-Quan, which was their native name. Long story short, we traveled around, overthrew and killed Baron Praxis (IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! COUGH NOT COUGH), saved the city, got blamed for the destruction of the palace and a good amount of the city (WHAT THE HELL?!? WE SAVED THOSE LOWLIFES!!), got deserted out in the Wastelands to die, got taken in by a civilization no one knew existed, fought Metal Heads, destroyed evil Precursors bent on killing us all, found out what Precursors really are, started calling the guy who banished us Count Vulgar instead of Count Veger, killed Veger 'cuz he was evil, found out my uncle was actually the king of the city that took us in and the rightful king of the city we'd been banished from, and saved the world again. How many times is that now? THREE FUCKIN' TIMES WE'VE SAVED THE WORLD AND DO WE GET ANY AWESOME STUFF, LIKE A PARADE OR A FEAST OR SOMETHING? NO! But we were allowed to come back to the city. Soon, however, we were invited to the reading of Krew's will. We soon found out that when we'd toasted his death, which was one of the two things he'd wanted us to do, we'd been poisoned by Black Shade, a rare and deadly plant found in the Wastelands. His conditions were simple, win the Kras City Grand Championships, get the antidote. Simple? Ha! We were up against the world's nastiest crime boss with the best mercenary racers money could buy, (Some guy named Mizo) we all had different ideas on who had to win the race and save us all, (Turns out, it apparently was me. They apparently didn't think I had enough pressure, with the prophecy and all.) and we'd been poisoned. I'd definitely had better weeks, as had all of us. Well, one thing was for certain, we HAD to win. Together, we rocked the racing circuit, came out alive, took down Mizo, AND we kicked ass. Oh yeah, all in a days' work for big heroes like Daxter and I. I went home to Sandover, but when I got there, there was Azar and Arella, saying it was time for me to go home. I ran to them but I passed right through. When I realized I was only dreaming, I was disappointed but as I came out of the back room in the Naughty Ottsel, Krew's former bar and the base of the Freedom League during our saving the world the third time in a row… (Azar above, don't we ever get a break?) I saw Azarath, the great, colossal floating paradise, pulling us towards it! The city we were currently in, called Haven City, was attached to Azarath and we quickly brought up the Wasteland city, Spargus City, followed PDQ (pretty damn quick) by Kras City and the rest of the deadly Wastelands. We'd had tons of adventures but it was time for the big heroes to go home. Azar looked at my Haven City/Spargus City attire and clucked her tongue than gave me the one thing I had never thought a half-demon like myself would ever get, an Azarathian leotard and cloak. It was even in my favorite colour, a deep, navy, almost-black blue! I was almost crying, I was so happy! Daxter stayed at the Naughty Ottsel with his girlfriend, Tess, to manage it and keep our trophies clean and shiny while I returned to my home, thankfully it was close to my friends in Haven City, or New Haven City, as it's now called. I was overjoyed to hear that Sig was now ruling over the Wastelanders of Spargus City, who flat out refused the hospitality of the Azarathians and that New Haven City declared a holiday in our honor, thanking us for saving it yet again. Ashelin is now ruler of N.H.C and is doing a great job, correcting all the mistakes her father had done. Did I mention Ashelin's last name is Praxis? Yeah, you got it. She's Baron Praxis' daughter. But it doesn't matter. She'd served as a spy for the Underground for a long time and we owed her BIG-TIME! And me, I couldn't have saved the world three times without my best friend and sidekick, Daxter, also known as Orange Lightning. People believed I was the hero and I could've done it without him, since Daxter is often forgotten, but I say they're wrong. There's no way I could've done it without him. That's why I let him call me the sidekick, he's too proud to openly admit that he was the sidekick all along, though he did once, during a practice race, saying, "Man, it's tough to be a sidekick…" You're the best Ottsel/sidekick/best friend a girl could ask for. THANKS, ORANGE LIGHTNING! COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!_

The Titans were stunned. Raven did all this, without their knowing?

"That's… incredible… Raven really did all that stuff? I never knew… Maybe she could tell me all about her adventures when we find her." Beast Boy, like all the Titans, hadn't known about her wild adventures going under the name of Jak.

"What, no handsome heroes? That was a stupid story. It's obviously fake. I mean, who's ever heard of an Ottsel? And besides," But before she could finsh, a photo slipped out. The picture was of Raven, younger and holding up a gold trophy which said in bold letters, 'KRAS CITY GRAND CHAMPIONS' and an orange creature, obviously the Ottsel from the story, Daxter. They were both smiling and Daxter had the peace sign going and was grinning like a maniac. Even Raven seemed to be laughing. The caption stated, "Big-time heroes, celebrating the biggest victory of their lives!"

"What do you mean, no handsome heroes? Looks don't matter! We're a team of heroes and we even have a veteran hero around here! Well, once we find her, that is. And besides, how can't you believe the story? There's photographic proof right there!" Robin was angry that she was treating Raven's past like a fairy tale, not believing a word of it.

"Man, Raven's childhood was pretty exciting, don't you think? Running around and saving the world three times in a row, Raven's lucky. I wish I'd had a cool childhood like hers." Cyborg was thoughtful.

Though Beast Boy wanted a cool childhood like Raven's, all he was thinking about was her. He knew that she was out there, somewhere. He hoped she was safe and thinking of him. '_Wait a minute, did I just hope Raven was thinking of me? Dude, you know she wouldn't ever go for a guy like you, so just give it up.'_

"I wonder what Raven was racing in… She said that Azarath was low-tech to avoid pollution and inconvenience." Beast Boy, surprisingly enough, was the only one to think of this. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages, looking at doodles and especially good drawings of each Titan, all in different poses, or in his case, animals. One picture of Terra was her as a statue. The elaborate and excruciatingly detailed drawings made him want to stop and study them but he continued until he got to what looked like a scrapbook. "I wonder why Raven would have a scrapbook… She could just draw things… She's a great artist…"

"Oh, that was of my doing, Friend Beast Boy. You see, Friend Raven, like I did, seemed to be feeling the 'sick of home' and I suggested we visit Azarath but she said that was against the rules of her home. So I told her about the 'booking of scraps' and how it would be like having a book of happy memories, that way, Friend Raven would be happy again... It was upsetting to see her mope. I suppose she decided to try it. That is very good. Perhaps, Friend Raven is no longer the 'sick of home'. Let us look. Wait, Friends. What does, 'The cars I drove in races' mean?"

Inside that section of Raven's scrapbook were cars with guns and weapons and such, drawn and labeled. Names like, 'The Javelin X', and 'The Street Grinder' were listed under the cars. (A/N: I use the Javelin X and the Street Grinder only. That's why I put just these two names.) Every Titan realized that each car was jet-black with a cobalt blue racing stripe. (A/N: Actually, my cars are all black. There's no stripe on my. But since Raven's favorite color is blue and I like cobalt blue, I decided to put a stripe. Also, anyone notice the joke? Tex's armor is black and Church's armor is cobalt blue. I'm a total fan of TexxChurch Love-Hate thing.)

"Whoa, these are state-of-the-art! I can't believe Raven drove one of these! These are… not even real on Earth. Must be of Azarathian making. Still, I'd like to drive one. Wonder if Raven can hook me up with one… I could take some ideas and trick out the T-Car. Imagine, a racing vehicle and the T-Car combined!" The rest of the Titans backed away from the drooling Cyborg, disturbed and afraid what would happen if Raven did hook him up with one and he did trick out the T-Car. Robin reminded everyone of the fact that they had to go to the Army Recruitment Center to rendezvous with their escort. Quickly they made their way over to the man at the front desk. Robin decided to do the talking with the sergeant and anybody else they needed to talk to. "Hello, we're the Teen Titans. We were told to rendezvous with a sergeant in black armor. Could you tell us…"

Robin was interrupted by a deep, masculine voice asking, "Speaking."

"Ah, good. Are you ready to escort us to Tamaran?"

The sergeant didn't reply. He simply nodded as if that was all they needed to know. There was no, 'Hello, how are you?' or 'I'll do my best'. It was as if he felt there was no need for conversation. Terra, trying to make her chest bigger, leaned up against the sergeant's coal colored breastplate and sighed in a flirtatious voice, "Hey… I'm Terra. You wanna go out and get something to eat before you escort us? Or maybe we can share a pop or milkshake. I know where to get some really good pie. You like pie?" She was fluttering her eyelashes like crazy, trying to make herself as pretty and desirable as possible.

"1. Hey… I don't like you. 2. No. 3. I don't drink anything before I'm on a mission, whether it's non-alcoholic or not. 4. I've had pie made by GODS. And 5. Yes, I like pie. No, I won't go get pie with you. Is she always this flirtatious?" Sarge sounded exasperated.

"Yes." Answered the Titans, except Terra, in unison.

"That's annoying. How do you survive." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Hey, you don't have any zits do you? If so, I'm sorry, but I won't date anyone who has zits, no matter how much you beg."

"First off, I wasn't begging you for a date. And second, you are so superficial. Look, I'd like to get this over with quickly. So, what are we traveling in? We can't just march to Tamaran, you know."

Robin was thoughtful for a moment, tapping his chin "Do you have a big, sturdy military transport? One that could withstand attacks and ambushes?"

"Perhaps. We have a vehicle transport we could use. It's made of the same type of metal our Battle Tanks are made of. Designed to fly out over the enemy base and drop tanks and ground infantrymen in to kill from the inside-out."

"Good. Let's go."

BBxRae BBxRae In Covenant territory BBxRae BBxRae

The Titans were trapped, after the ship had gone down and they were separated from the escort and the entire unit had been wiped out. They sat together in a cage, afraid of what would happen if Sarge didn't find them soon. From the cage next to them, they heard a groan. The lights went on. Covenant stood in front of the cages. The sergeant was in the cage next to them. He started to speak, but there was static running all over him and his voice kept changing until his voice went… Feminine? "Crrrkk… oh….fuccrrrr…. shiccrrrrkk… **Smash** Oh fuck. You broke my audio filter… You mother-fucking cockbites…"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!!?!?!?!"

"Uh…. Would it help if I said no?"

"No."

"Then yes." The Covenant shoved Sarge into the same cage as the Titans and tossed a grenade in afterwards. "Oh shit. Grenade! Get down!" In a dive she'd knocked the Titans down and used her back to take the blow. An audible grunt of pain as the grenade exploded was heard from her, "Urgh… Fuckin' hell… Come on! I have a plan!" As the door was opened to toss another grenade in, the sergeant leaped up and ran right for the door, despite the lack of weapons. She tore through the first wave them halted at the beginning of the second. Reaching forward, Sarge did something no one had ever seen done. She ripped the Covenant's skull right out of his head and started to beat him- and everyone around him- to death with it.

Beast Boy jaw dropped, "That doesn't seem physically possible!!!"

Terra was still stunned by the revelation of Sarge being a girl, "I WAS HITTING ON A GIRL!?!!?!? I WAS TRYING TO SCORE WITH A GIRL!?!!?!?"

"Doesn't matter now, Titans go! Let's help Sarge out. There's no way she would be able to hold off all these Covenant." Soon, he was back-to-back with the black armored Spartan, fending off the Covenant which slowly advanced.

Hearing the female voice, he listened hard to her, "I see a path, you and the rest of you run. I've seen too much. I'm tired. I want to die. You could easily make it there and through. They're only Elites. There are bigger ones. Horrible ones. RUN, NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!! Oh, heh, heh, I sound like my captain when he and I were back-to-back, killing any Alien that came within our sights and him yelling at me to run… I just couldn't do that. I could never leave anyone behind."

"That's why we're not leaving you. C'mon, all for one,"

"And one right in the groin." Replied the Spartan with a rueful laugh. "Where are you friends? I can see the blonde, the green one, and the tall one. Where's the big one?"

"Right here, ya'll. Don't worry, Cyborg's here to back you up." Cyborg came from behind them.

"Good. Can I ask you to fire your cannon at my grenade when I throw? It should explode and save a lot of gun ammo." Then, laughing she called out, "Hey Covenant, anyone of ya got a preference of Frag or Sticky? I don't want any complaints later!"

Robin suddenly realized that Sarge wanted to do the Sonic Boom. Or a form of it at least.

"Blarg…"

"I'll take that as, It doesn't matter, just kick our scaly asses! Woo, this is gonna be fun!" With that, she ran a few paces then threw the grenade. Surprisingly enough, she had a really, really good arm. Cyborg fired, and BOOM! The explosion was so big, it knocked back the Titans and the sergeant.

As they hit the ground, the changeling asked, "Frag? Is that short for something?"

"Yeah, fragmentation grenade. It explodes and kills the crap out of whatever it hits. Well, depending on how much damage they've taken, if the armor can hold… Oh shit. My helmet." The Titans looked through the gloom at her. A huge chunk of her helmet had blown off. They saw pale skin and dark lips. Her hair was under a skullcap with a hole in the back for ponytails. (A/N: I've actually seen these. I need one for my hair. It always gets in my eyes. Especially during hockey.)

"What's with the pale skin?"

"Everyone has pale skin. We're under attack all day. We don't get much time to work on our tans." The Titans could've believed that, if it weren't for the fact that her answer was rushed and quick, the same way Raven would answer when she was lying. The answer was a little too quick. "Shit, I'm not foolin' you guys am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine. My full title is Sergeant Roth."

Slowly, she reached up and fumbled with the buckles on her helmet. Finally, she got the thing up and off her head. Underneath, to the Titans amazement, was…

Raven.

_End Chapter_

Well, that took me two whole friggin' weeks to write. But I'm proud. Please review.


	8. Explanations and the Flood

Hey, here ya go. So here's chapter 8. But I'm sad because my kitty's dying and there's nothing we can do to save him. He's got cancer and we can't get an operation for him. And, a grade 8 at my school is bullying me, and my older brother won't do anything. He thinks it's funny and he joins in. At least YOU guys aren't going to bully me, are you?

Disclaimer: Hee hee hee hee hee. I own it all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (thousands of lawyers) AHHHHHHHH!!!! I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T OWN IT!!

_Sergeant Roth?_

_Chapter 8: Explanations and the Flood_

Slowly, she reached up and fumbled with the buckles on her helmet. Finally, she got the thing up and off her head. Underneath, to the Titans amazement, was…

Raven.

"Raven… Is it really you?" Beast Boy, dumbstruck, stuttered.

"Am I twitching? No time for chit-chat. The blood of the Covenants' sure to attract the Flood. We have to move unless we want to have parasites attaching to our faces and taking control. Let's go. We've got to rendezvous with another squad." Turning away from them, she turned on her radio and said, "This is Sergeant Roth of Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. I am at Delta Niner-Niner and need a new squad. The Covenant knocked us out of the sky and killed my squad. Survivors unknown. My helmet is broken and the Flood will show up soon. Does anyone copy? Over."

"This is Vic. I copy, dude. Over."

"Vic! You're okay! Thank the Precursors- uh… I mean, thank God! Over."

"Okay, dude. Take a chill pill. If you don't have a chill pill, take one of those chill strips. You put it on your tongue, it dissolves, chill… What's up, dude? Over." The man on the radio spoke strangely, but the Titans were used to hearing someone say dude over and over again. (A/N: Guess who it is and win a bagel!)

"I need you to send us a new ship and a new squad. We need to get out of here, unless the Flood haven't detected us. Is there anyway to get to one of the Alien ships? Anyway at all? Over."

"Well, dude… Someone's been down here, messing with my equipment so it'll take just a mo… Uh-oh, gotta go. Try to win."

"No, wait, Vic!" **Click** "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP HANGING UP ON ME!?!?!?! Ugh, screw it! Command is useless!"

A voice came to their ears, "There's a newsflash…"

"Shut up, Grif."

"Did Command tell you to give me that order?"

"Why, yes they did. They also told my foot to report up your ass, on the double!" She ran forward and kicked the orange Spartan in the ass, knocking him down with ease.

A maroon Spartan came from the shadows, then sighed, "I can't believe I donated organs for this goddamned war…"

"Go away, dirt bags. I have important matters to discuss. Go watch for the ship." The two soldiers made their way off to watch. "And if you're attacked, leave Grif to die without dignity! I mean…"

"Raven, who or what is the Flood?"

"The Flood are alien parasites. The face huggers, which attach to one's face, are octopus-squid-crab things. They look like they're from the Alien movies, only when these things latch on to you they completely take over a body, and the body can be either living or dead, it doesn't matter and takes it over. The hosts will start to mutate so they look

half-Flood. For example a human will grow tentacles out of their

shoulders and neck and Covenant Elites will grow tentacles out of their

fingertips. Their skin will start to look lumpy and kind of the same color as

the Flood. The hosts act kind of like zombies from Night of the Living Dead, only they don't talk at all, they just kind of scream and gurgle at you. They will rush you, and they're practically impossible to stop. I don't think they feel pain at all. Their leader, such as it were, is a huge talking plant thing called the Gravemind. Think Audrey Two from Little Shop of Horrors. They're crazy fun to kill! I like tossing frag grenades at them! If you guys see any, run like hell. You leave this to the big boys… err… people. I ain't wasting any of my ammo by givin' it to you guys. You would probably shoot yourselves in the feet. Oh don't look so angry, you know it's tr… Terra! Look out! Flood!"

Her warning was only a second too late as the Flood, which really were octopus-squid-crab things, appeared out of the darkness and latched on to Terra.

Raven screamed and, shoving them roughly with her gun, barked out, "Retreat! Retreat! They've infected her! Nothin' we can do now but run! We'll come back for her if she survives! Vic! Vic! Where are you?!? We need help!"

They ran as fast as they could, due to Raven shooting at their heels to help them along. Quickly taking a path, obviously Raven knew it well because she led them along a dark, winding path and up a ladder. The collective gasped at what they saw below them. Wounded and dead Spartans littered the ground. Bodies of the Covenant were bloody and limp. Terra limping off with the Flood-infected Spartans and Covenant. However, there was a battle going on below still, a few brave humans were still fighting but they were losing numbers and ground quickly.

The black armored Spartan's voice was harsh and forced into a mad tone. "Don't worry. I can make them listen. Trigon taught me how to get angry. I just have to think mean thoughts… Like… Milk. No. No, RED BULL… Chickens. Guh! Chickens covered in spikes... That MAKES ME ANGRY!!!! GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" (A/N: Think Caboose and Sarge in Battle Creek. That was a good episode. I noticed Caboose spelled his name Cabose when he wrote it in bullet holes. Look for it. You'll see it.) Her voice suddenly went deep, and the Titans instinctively backed off. But they continued to watch in interest as the ground seemed to shake as the former Titan hit the ground between the Covenant and the humans, then slowly rose to a standing position. Every thing was quiet, until she broke it in a menacing voice calling out, "My name is Raven Roth. AND I HATE BABIES!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden, Raven was all over the place, striking down Covenants in her demonic rage. Though the aliens tried to escape, none made it. Every time one did make a run for safety, she'd stampede hard up on his flank and/or side and take him down with ease. "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR HEARTS AND CRAP OUT YOUR SOULS! YOU WILL ALL TASTE OBLIVION! WHICH TASTES JUST LIKE RED BULL! WHICH IS DISGUSTING!" Every Titan resisted the urge to laugh at her statement, which was almost overwhelmingly funny. When every Covenant lay dead and the rest of the humans had gone to report back to their respected leaders, Raven, having calmed down, trotted over to them, "Why does my throat hurt? Oh well, whatever. Let's move before another fight starts up. You'll see that no one wants to fight anymore. All of us just want to go home to our families."

Beast Boy got an idea for a question he thought was quite intelligent and she'd be impressed by it. "Raven, the scariest bullet is the one that hits you, right? So…" But she cut him off.

"No. The scariest bullet isn't the one that hits you. It's the one that just misses."

"Oh. Is it true that the first emotions you feel when your friends get killed are anger and sadness?"

"No. It's… relief. Relief that it wasn't you. Then you feel guilty that you are relieved that a friend got killed and not you. Those are the first emotions you feel. Not anger, not sadness. Relief and guilt. Sure, later you'll feel like you wanna kill everyone and that you want to sob your eyes out, but I guarantee the first thought you'll think is, _Damn, I'm glad that wasn't me._ That's just the way it is. It's a self-survival thing. An instinct. Now, we can make it to a base and use that as a lookout tower for the ship that's going to pick you guys up. I ain't letting you stay out here. You'll get killed. I'm not letting that happen. Me, however, I've been given orders to remain here and assist the other squadrons. Shit, this'll be one escape route I will regret."

"Escape route?"

"Err… What? Oh. Shit, I'm a sucky-ass liar. Alright, about 2 or… I suppose 3 years now… when Terra stormed out without a word after she and I fought, I got suspicious so I tailed her. She was wanderin' around but eventually she was pulled into an alley, so, I thought she was gonna get raped or mugged or something, so I landed on a telephone wire above the alley. Safe distance away, yet easy alley access which made it a perfect spying area. When I looked down, there was Terra, talking to… SLADE. Yup, Slade. Terra and him were talking about putting a hit on ME. So, I thought about where I could go to hide from Slade and Terra, flying over the city as I did so. Then I saw the army recruitment center and I think to myself, _'A pacifist like me wouldn't be expected to join the army.'_ It was the perfect place to blend in. Slade and Terra wouldn't look for me in the army so, I was safe and so were you. It was a flawless plan, at least in my eyes. Didn't expect a war to start or you guys to show up, asking to be escorted to Tamaran, though. Heh, doesn't matter though. Maybe Slade's forgotten about his hit on me… But, I can't just quit. They need me. Besides, the only time anyone's been allowed to go home, is if you are shot or injured enough for them to give you the go-ahead. Oh well. Anyway, there's my base up ahead. We've established secret forts around Covenant territory to allow hostages easy escape to protection and allowing us to pincer Covenants and show those jackasses whose boss. Private Jimmy! Show the Titans here to the barracks. They are to get a peaceful night's rest! Private Harrison! You're on first shift night watch tonight and Private Robert! You're on second shift. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!" Beast Boy was amused by how they answered in the order they'd been given orders and the exact same sentence and tone of voice.

"Does everyone… What are you doing?" Beast Boy had been about to ask why everyone marched around like robots as they headed for Raven's special sergeant tent, when they got inside Raven started taking off her armor, tossing them next to her bed for easy access.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dirtbag? I'm taking off my armor so I can sleep. I thought it was obvious." With all her armor off, she was wearing a black T-shirt that said, 'Damn right I'm good in bed. I can sleep for days.', and black cargos. The tent had a mattress, a drawer to keep clothes in, a desk which had pictures of the Titans, her old life; as in, pictures of Daxter, racing trophies and racing teammates, and battle plans on it. There were also a few chairs, some beanbag, some swivel. The Titans almost felt sorry for her, no books or candles or anything.

Something dawned on Robin, "Wait a minute. What about your dangerous emotions? How did you learn to control them?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you. It's a long story so get comfortable."

As the Titans all sat down around her, she leaned back and began her story.

"A few days after my joining of the army…"

_End Chapter_

Yeah… Seriously felt like I should end it here… Anyway… Yeah… Read and Review. Please. I need it badly. I am really sad today. When I got home, I was crying. Know why? A mean grade 8 is bullying me because of a slip of the tongue and now he keeps calling me 'Tard-Re'. I need someone to talk to. Please. Seemed kinda short when I wrote it so sorry if it is. Hope you liked it.


	9. Stories and Interruptions

Sorry for the wait, I had to go to my piano recital and I didn't have time to finish it when I got home. And the next day I moved mulch from 3:30 to 9:30 so I was exhausted and didn't get my homework done or the chapter. I'm pretty stretched thin right now. Sorry, but here's chapter nine, guys. Oh and by the way, my explanation of the Flood is actually copied from an email from ahilty and it ended up being the way it ended up. Sorry. Forgot to edit it before I put it up.

Oh and, the So Little Time theme song seemed like a good song to sing to someone who was going away for awhile. Thanks to ahilty for the explanation of the Flood.

_Sergeant Roth?_

_Chapter Nine: Stories and Interruptions_

"A few days after my joining of the army I went back to Azarath to warn Daxter that I may eventually be coming to him badly wounded. He asked me why. So, I told him about Slade and Terra's plot and my join-up to escape them. He said they'd have a first aid kit and a bed ready for me if I needed it. Although, he looked like he'd much rather me staying there with him instead of going back down to Earth for the war. But my Uncle Damas once told me that we were both headstrong and foolish. Heh, I guess he's right. I really am kind of stupid for rushing into war like this. Especially since I knew everyone of you would help me if I needed it that badly. I realized that, when we're all together, there's nothing to fear. However, as I told him that I had to go, no matter what, he started to sing,

_So little time, _

_So much to do,_

_I'd rather spend my days with you._

_So little time,_

_So much to do,_

_I'd like to spend one day with you._

_And if that day is not enough,_

_Maybe we can stay in touch._

_I'm not making plans for tomorrow._

_For tomorrow never comes._

And I gave the traditional answer,

_Don't you forget about me,_

_When you're a-sailin' to sea,_

_And it'll be only you and me before too long._

_So little time,_

_So much to do,_

_I'd like to spend one day with you._

_And if that day is not enough,_

_Maybe we can stay in touch._

_I'm not making plans for tomorrow._

_For tomorrow never comes._

We stood there, hugging for a bit. Soon, our friends Keira, Ashelin, Torn, Sig, Samos, Onin, Tess, and even Pecker came and joined our hug. Tess told me I always had a home there with her and Daxter at the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter said he and the rest of my old friends had chipped in and gotten Azar to enchant a pendant for me so I could feel, but we had to get the pendant. So, we began an adventure that lasted 2 days. Inside the catacombs of Haven City, which had been overrun by the surviving Hora-Quan, God, they can't take a hint, can they? Anyways, we found the Pendant of Mar, a pendant that channeled the very power of Mar. So, after I'd grabbed it off the pedestal, almost got run over by a giant cement ball, gotten chased by a giant spider, we finally got it back to the surface. Problem was, the Hora-Quan and the last of the KG robots had managed to band together and surround the exit from the catacombs. We were surrounded, and weak and tired from our dogged run through the ossuary. But somehow, I managed to pull my Vulcan Fury from my back and start blasting away. Soon, as the last enemy fell, I collapsed and when everything came back to color, I was in a soft, warm bed and Daxter was exaggerating the story a bit, changing my name to his. No one objected to this, we were all used to Dax taking the spotlight from us. It's not new. As we returned to Central Azarath, Tess was incredibly worried I might be over-working myself. Maybe I was, but I had work to do. It took a week of begging, but we finally got Azar to agree to enchanting the Pendant of Mar. I seriously thought she'd say no, make us take the pendant back to the catacombs and then make us get a new pendant instead. Now, I wear the Pendant proudly and I have Mar's power ripping through me. Plus, I can feel now. Isn't it great? Oh… I guess it wasn't that long of a story. It sounded longer in my head before I said it."

All the Titans had been sitting in silence, stunned by the story.

Beast Boy wasn't thinking about the story, though. There she was, the girl of his dreams who had disappeared 3 years before that day, in all her pale skinned glory.

"Raven, we've been worried sick about you! I've been waiting for you to come back. When do you think the war's going to be over so you can come home?" Beast Boy suddenly leaped up, knocking his chair over and waved his willowy arms about. He was angry, here she was; fine and relatively safe, and he'd been worried that she'd been in danger.

"I don't know, when we kick the Covenants' asses and they surrender, I guess." Raven shrugged nonchalantly. None of them could believe it. She was so calm and at any moment she could be killed.

"Aren't you afraid to die?" It was a question that had bothered the changeling since her identity had been revealed.

"Tell ya the truth, I'm probably dead already. Doesn't mean I can't take a few scum bags with me." She looked straight at him, a fearless gleam in her eyes.

"Can I talk to you… _privately_?" Beast Boy shot a look at the others and they all nodded knowingly. As they left he turned to her and continued, "Raven… If you can feel now…"

"I have to get a new enchantment on the pendant every so often, but go ahead."

"Right. But, couldn't you tell us where you were going? We missed you. I… missed you. Will you come home? I refuse to let you stay here, not without a fight at least. I… I… l…" He was suddenly cut off gunshots and men screaming and yelling sounded from outside the tent.

"Shit! Ambush! Battle stations, on the double! Harrison, get the Titans to safety, double time! Grenade, get down!!" Raven, already in her armor and snapping the clasps shut, had her gun and was running to join those on the front line. Leaping up on a rock, she barked out orders in fine military fashion, "Grif, you're on the front lines! Stop hiding and get your ass out there! Simmons, I want you to get Doc ready for when the wounded come in! Donut, battle situation!"

"Yes, sir, Sarge! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Screaming like a girl, the pink armored Spartan started running around in circles. An orange armored Spartan who had been hiding came out half-heartedly and joined the ranks. A maroon Spartan ran off towards a medic tent calling out "Doc, Doc! Get beds ready, there's a huge firefight out there!"

Beast Boy unwillingly smiled when he saw the medic, who was dressed in purple armor, come out of the tent and say, "Couldn't we just talk it out? I'm quite sure we wouldn't lose so many men if we simply signed a treaty."

"Not our lucky day, I guess. God, I want to go home…"

"As do I, my friend. As do I."

"……… You are so queer."

"SIMMONS! GET BACK OVER HERE AND START A-BLASTIN', YOU IDIOT!!!! OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO CHOWDER, YOU KNOW-IT-ALL, ARROGANT, COCKY, SCRUFFY-LOOKING COCKBITER!!!!!"

Sighing, the maroon soldier ran back to his place and fired crazily at the advancing Covenant.

"How did they get so many troops? Why are they attacking now? How did they get so brave?" Raven murmured as she fired a few rounds. Looking up, she saw a rocket heading straight for her, much to fast to dodge. "Sonovabitch…"

_End Chapter_

Mwahahahaha! Cliffie! Oh, and that's supposed to be the way Church says Son of a Bitch.


End file.
